We wish to obtain an ACAS-470 System that will perform multiple tasks such as anchored cell analysis and sorting, quantitative fluorescence, and photobleaching experiments. This instrument will: 1) handle a wide range of the experimental needs of our user group, and 2) provide extensive, "user-friendly" image analyses The University of Nevada School of Medicine is building a dynamic research center. This has resulted in an explosion in research funds obtained from NIH over the past several years. Because the school is small, recruiting has been focused toward investigators primarily involved in cellular research. This philosophy is consistent with current National trends in Biomedical Research, and has resulted in the development of the Cell and Molecular Biology Program at the University of Nevada, a multi-college, multi-departmental commitment to cellular research and graduate education. The research momentum is directly a function of our ability to obtain instrumentation that allows our faculty to stay on the "cutting edge" in their respective fields. The ACAS-470 fluorescence system provides many sophisticated, automated manipulations of cellular preparations which will enhance our ability to address currently funded research questions. The proposed user group represents a broad spectrum of research interests which will benefit immensely from the capabilities of the ACAS-470. These include: 1) gap junction pharmacology in smooth muscle cells; 2) location of opsonic proteins in microbial capsules; 3) determination of calcium levels in isolated muscle cells; 4) activation and killing by T lymphocytes cell-to-cell coupling in neurons. This diverse user group is composed of members from four departments within the Medical School. Therefore, the ACAS-470 System will represent a Core Facility around which multi-disciplinary research activities will prosper. The School Administration has committed the necessary resources to install, maintain, and operate this critical facility.